A cliched love story-NOT
by Mini Pillow
Summary: The band violinist meets the prodigy behind the bestselling books. AU. This fic is on the border of the rating T, minor suggestive content only.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my matured SC fanfic. The other one you see is some kind of childish writing attempt from long ago but I'm still working on it :) Hope you enjoy, my dears.**

* * *

><p>"Utau, you must." Hinamori Amu put strong emphasis on the 'must'. "You <em>must <em>go. Writers nowadays are all about associating with their fans so please, for the sake of the sales of your books, just please. Go attend the signing event."

Hoshina Utau held up her hand and crossed her legs. "No. I do like attention and all, but what if no fans come?"

Amu took out a piece of newspaper article from her bag with a sigh, shaking her head. "Have you no brains? Are you serious about worrying whether fans would come or not? Listen. Miss Hoshina Utau, at the young age of nineteen, wrote the bestselling series 'No tears, no love', consisting of five books with approximately seven hundred pages each. Fans from all over the world request for talks and signing events from this prodigy. She has not yet shown her face nor leaked any of her personal information."

Utau's eyes lit up. "Prodigy? They called me a prodigy?" She grinned and sat up. "Oh god, I might be just as famous as Stephanie Meyer."

"Twilight's outdated and overrated. You're the hot topic, Utau." As this pesky young girl's manager and sister, nineteen year old Hinamori Amu was very mature for her age. More like she had to be. How else would they have managed?

They had been orphans, shivering their way through winter and suffering the torture of unquenchable thirst in the summer. They weren't really siblings, no. But they were close. Close enough for Amu to give up her everything to protect this girl.

A kind man took them under his care when he saw them starving on the streets. He'd given them fees for education, for daily necessities. About six years ago, Amu had written her first book, 'No tears, no love'. It was the first book in the series, and Andrew, their 'father', had given her money to take it to the publisher.

She'd published it in the name of Hoshina Utau.

The words were hers, but she didn't want fame. All she wanted was the money to repay Andrew. And partially because of her love for writing.

Utau liked attention. Amu did not. It was the only logical thing to do, putting Utau's name on the book instead of her own.

"But..." Utau's voice wavered with uncertainty as she hesitated whether to go or not. Amu sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"For Andrew?" said Amu quietly.

Utau gave in, and Amu knew she would. They both looked up to Andrew since he was their savior. They loved him like daughters loved their dad. "Alright."

Amu smiled. The sales were going to increase for sure.

* * *

><p>"Have you heard? Easter is coming to Japan!"<p>

Amu looked up and blinked. "Easter?" It wasn't April though.

"The band, dummy, the band," said Rima, rolling her eyes. The petite figure who looked like a doll was her friend, Rima. She always had the latest update on everything.

"What about it?"

"It is so fucking popular, oh god, how can you not know? Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the violinist in the band. The lead singer, Hotori Tadase, is also Japanese. Do you know how proud I am of them? The bass guitarist and the drummer and the keyboarder are all British. They're famous around the world!"

"Oh," was all she could say. University lectures were for people to sleep or do other stuff. She took another glance at her schedule book and continued planning the signing event.

"Hey, have you been listening to me?" Rima said with a pout. Amu pinched her cheek and smiled.

"Yes, something about a world famous band."

Rima sighed. "You don't have to do that much for that stupid broad. Those famous works aren't even hers, and what is she acting so cocky for? You spoil her too much."

"Well, it can't be helped," said Amu, chewing on her pencil. "I have to make sure this signing event is a big success, so we can earn more money."

* * *

><p>"You guys will be holding a fan meeting next to the Central Bookstore in the mall. I will be showing you some photos so you can get familiar with the area."<p>

"No need," said Ikuto, tuning his violin. "We will be fine. And I go there pretty often so yeah."

"Not this time. The Central Bookstore is holding a signing event for author Hoshina Utau's masterpiece: 'No tears, no love', There will be a huge amount of people."

Tadase's eyes lit up. "She's showing herself? Finally! I have always wanted to meet her. She has quite the talent for a nineteen year old."

"No," Their manager said firmly, ignoring their protests. "You will make everything more complicated than it already is."

"She wrote those bestselling books?" exclaimed Dan, looking up from his keyboard.

"You are just so slow sometimes," said Loren, who was flipping through the music sheets with the bass in his hand. "I have no interest in books though."

"Me neither," said James, his foot tapping a random beat as he flicked his pencil and caught it.

"I have read the first book and I admit it is better than Twilight, but I don't really like sad love stories. The Fault in Our Stars was okay, but if there were sequels, I would bawl my eyes out," said Dan, sighing. "How about you, Ikuto?"

"Mm? I didn't cry, but I found it very touching. The last three books had a lot of action scenes, and I find that she has talent to write that kind of book." Ikuto fished out a book from his bag. "I bought a copy."

The others began snatching for it.

"It's requested to be made into a movie, and she'll probably approve, so I am planning ahead" said their manager during the commotion. "Ikuto and Tadase will go for the audition. Dan, Loren and James will come with me to England first for the shooting of a TV series."

They stopped.

"Does that mean we can get to go and see the author?" pleaded Tadase. "I want to buy the Japanese version of the fifth book too."

"Alright," groaned their manager. "After you are done with the fan meeting, wear your normal disguises and go."

"Oh, and you three are excluded," she added, making Dan, Loren and James sigh in relief. "So, listen up. We will enter from here..."

* * *

><p>"I received a request for making this series a movie. Should we turn down the request?" said Amu, flipping through her schedule book.<p>

"You decide," said Utau, sighing. "It's your book. Am I invited to be one of the judges?"

"Of course."

"They'll realize I was not the one who wrote the book!"

"I will be _right beside you. _If that is what you're worrying about, it's all under my control."

"I don't know..."

Amu sighed. "Let me know when you've decided. This is entirely up to you. The sales are going up, by the way, so the movie making is optional. I am afraid it will make a bad impression of the original, though."

"Yeah, like 'I am Number Four'," grumbled Utau.

Amu chuckled. Utau was indeed a big fan of books, but not a fan of writing them. "Exactly."

"Why don't you make a new romance novel then?" said Utau, suddenly jumping up at the idea. "Oh yes, and when it becomes a big hit, I am positive the movie would be awesome."

"Romance?" Amu was uncertain. 'No tears, no love' was a love story that revolved around the metropolitan police. The protagonist was a twenty five year old woman who was a rookie police officer and had set off to catch a strange thief whom continuously escaped from the grasp of the police. Something sparked off between the thief and the rookie but of course, no one supported their relationship, so they kept it a secret. It involved a lot of action and tragedies and deaths. "I've only tried blending the romance in while mostly it was action. I don't know much about romantic stuff."

Utau shrugged. "Just consider."

But first, Amu had to get to know what love_ feels like._

* * *

><p><strong>I think I need a beta reader. I will scream about my typos. I can't stand them. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dears. Helloooooo. An update here. Shout yay. Because im getting busy and im not happy. So enjoy this lovely chapter while you can.**

**More reviews, quicker updates. Love** **you.**

**And warning. Possible OOCness and cussing because I feel like swearing today. It's rated T and I'm letting myself loose. **

**I think I am close to rating this M now. Sorry, if you want to sue me, please don't. I migt as well rate this M. Because adult themes are forbidden in T. **

**OKAY I CHANGED IT. WARNING. CHANGE OF RATING.**

* * *

><p>"So how are you feeling, Utau?" said Amu, smiling as she helped with setting up the booth. "There are a bunch of fans waiting to see you right now. I think some even flew over here to see you."<p>

"Oh god really?" Utau squealed, overjoyed. "That would be amazing. Thanks Amu. Your stories will forever be my fav. Love ya sis." She kissed Amu on the cheek and sat down on the black chair behind the long table.

Amu pinched her cheeks. "Quite the sweetheart, aren't you. The signing event is starting in five minutes, you see the queue?"

Utau nodded and grinned. "Yep. Oh, oh! I see reporters! Oh my god, how do I look?"

"Hush baby. You look fine. Just get ready for some questions, I'll be right beside you for support. Alright, time for revision."

Utau straightened up and nodded.

"What is the plot of the story?"

"It's basically a story based on the metropolitan police. The female protagonist is a rookie cop and the male is a thief. It's a story on both action and romance genres."

Amu beamed. "Perf. You memorized my script, hon?"

"Course I did. If they ask me some shitass questions I need something to rub it in those fucking smug faces of theirs. You know how reporters are these days."

"Mm." Amu nodded her head in approval with a raised eyebrow. "You actually do believe the shit I feed you."

"Oh I do, sweet sister." Utau blew her a kiss and Amu laughed, punching her arm playfully.

"Next question. What inspired you for the book?"

Utau's expression changed into a doubtful one. She slapped her forehead. "Damn. Forgot that one. Gimme the script." She snatched it away from Amu's hands "Ah. I remember now. Okay. Sorry. Continue-"

"Sorry to disturb you, Miss Hinamori and Miss Hoshina. Would you mind me asking if it is okay to open the area for the public now?" a shy looking worker asked them in a soft voice.

"No problem."

"Hey but-"

"No buts, sweetheart." Amu stood up and straightened her blank pants and rolled up sleeves of her tight white shirt. "We are doing this now, whether you like it or not."

Smiling, she turned to the curious worker. "Open it up."

* * *

><p>"Fuck yes, we have the day off! I love you manager!" said Dan, dancing around the room. "You two going to the signing shit?"<p>

"Of course." Tadase put on an oversized coat and a pair of square glasses whilst tying up his short, attractive, yellow hair. "Ew. I swear, this get-up has problems. The author will think I am some beggar off the street just lining up for some free service."

"Well, suck it." Ikuto smirked. "My disguise looks way cooler." He used his index finger to fix his rimless glasses and put on a beanie.

"Uh, I would not call that a disguise, okay. People are bound to recognize you. So fuck off with the cool act," said Tadase, trying to make his hair messier.

"You use such vulgar language around us," said Ikuto, sighing.

"Excuse you baby, it is _me _instead of _us._ He's really nice to us excluding you, so shut your trap." James munched on his doritos and put his legs up on Loren's lap.

"Can you guys just shut the fuck up for a minute, I need to correct this motherfucking music sheet, it's all wrong because none of you paid attention and spent your holiday in the club hooking up some girl and drinking instead of proofreading."

"Chill Loren my love. You will understand us. Hey, come with us to the nightclub tonight. And will you stop swearing? It hurts my ears."

"That is a nono to you James. Now off me and make yourself useful by picking up your crumbs. And would you two just leave already," grumbled Loren. "Come back quick cuz you two are the only people I can rely on when it comes to serious business."

"Aye aye sir," said Ikuto, grinning as he sped off with Tadase.

* * *

><p>"Oh gosh. Your stories are amazing! Are you gonna write more?" gushed a fan, jumping up and down with the signed copy of the book.<p>

"I am working on a new one," smiled Utau. "Thanks for your support, hon. It means a lot to me." The fan shook her head with a squeal, begged for a picture then took it and left.

"The queue is soooo long girl. You're famous. Enjoy while you can."

"Mhm, 'Course ma'am!" Utau whispered back, grinning.

"Miss Hinamori? I apologize for disturbing you. Actually, we are from Japan Gossip TV and we want a chat with Miss Hoshina later. Is it okay with you? We want to meet up with her after this signing event and ask her a few questions."

"No prob of course."

Utau cocked her head curiously as she eyed the conversation between a woman and Amu. She looked like a reporter. She was probably really a reporter trying to arrange interviews with her.

She giggled as she thought and turned back to her fans, focusing on signing the copies.

* * *

><p>"Fuck this, it's such a long queue. You brought your copy?"<p>

"I brought the whole series, and stop with that smug look okay. Don't treat me like a geek though I am trying very hard to be one." Tadase shrugged. "Plus the queue was bound to be long. We might have to sit here for an hour or so. I kind of expected that."

"Argh, shit. Mind if I sit over there and wait for you then?"

"Er, didn't you want her signature?"

"Originally yes, but even though the story is hella good, I am not a sick fan of hers okay, so thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I rather sit than tire my balls out."

Tadase rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself. But it's your loss man."

Ikuto shrugged it off and ducked under the crowds, his tall and muscular frame was quite recognizable to a lot of people. Someone started shouting and Ikuto's sunglasses were pushed off, causing him to yelp.

Screams erupted from the crowd. Fangirls surged through, and Ikuto muttered a colourful string of curses when he bolted out of the queue.

"Ikuto! Oh my god! Did he come here after his fan meeting?"

"Ikutooooooo! I just wanted to tell you that I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE SO HOT OH MY GOD!"

Getting away from the humongous snake shaped queue was not the end for him. People lining up for the signing ducked under the red strips that held the queue in place and rushed over to the star. The amount of people lining up for the queue enormously decreased as most of them made their way out towards the violinist.

"Well that's convenient." Tadase frowned, but trusted his friend would be able to get away with it somehow. There were only about two people in front of him now. Originally, he still had a hundred or so to go. But thanks to Ikuto's distraction the flood of people had left immediately.

It was finally his turn in line. His mouth opened in awe. The yellow haired girl before him was no older than he was. Seventeen, perhaps? The manager beside her had gorgeous pink hair, a white top that hugged her curves and a pair of business like dark pants. She seemed as old as Miss Hoshina was, and that deeply impressed him. The manager, with the look of business on her face, was someone who gave out a strong vibe of authority and she somehow looked like the real deal instead of Hoshina Utau.

_Poor Miss Hoshina though, she looks terrible. In just one second Ikuto stole away all the attention she had, _thought Tadase, shaking his head sympathetically.

He put his beloved collection of the series "No tears, no love" on the table and put on the most genuine and humble smile he could afford to comfort the young author.

* * *

><p>Amu could not believe her eyes.<p>

In just a mere second the queue vanished into the commotion outside the bookstore. Just because of some lousy, blue haired star who failed to do his disguise properly.

_Asshole. Piece of shit. Faggot. _Amu's head screamed swear words but she refused to show it in her face as a loyal yellow haired fan stepped up only to put a stack of his collection on the long table.

Amu was surprised. And happy, of course.

"Thank you for- wait, utau where are you going!?" Amu grabbed Utau's hand only to see her crying.

"Oh, baby." She put a hand on her sister's shoulder and squeezed. "Head into the washroom and wash your face. Rest a while, hm?"

Utau nodded and rushed away.

"Sorry." Amu bowed slightly with an apologetic look. "I really am." Seeing that there wasn't a line behind the guy, she gestured him to step around the table and go into the resting room with her. "I will see if Utau wants to talk. If not, will I do?"

"Of course, my beautiful lady," said the guy, smiling. "But can you do me a favor, now that I am here inside the resting room?"

"Hm? Ah, sure. What is it?"

The guy took off his oversized coat, undid his hair, and took off his glasses. Revealing underneath the heavy disguise was a beautiful young teen with flawless facial features and the quintessential body size that girls yearn for.

"Oh, and who might this beauty be?" asked Amu, a little playful and flirtatious. "The heavy disguises do too much to your appearance. You should just leave them."

"You don't know who I am?" The boy raised a brow and laughed. "Aren't you quite the amusing woman. I find your presence pleasing. Maybe you could answer my questions in Miss Hoshina's place?"

"To whom do I own this honor?" said Amu, grinning. She liked him. He was a comfortable teen to be around with.

"Hotori Tadase from the band Easter. Pleased to meet you, Miss...?"

Amu frowned. "Easter...? That... where did I hear that from... Aha! That world famous band, hm?" Rima's words echoed in her head and she nodded in approval. "Anyways, I am Hinamori Amu. You can leave out the formalities, it makes me uncomfortable. So, Mr. Star of a band, why did you come?"

Tadase chuckled. "You were the one who was supposed to be answering questions, Amu." She shrugged and he smiled. "But I am a huge fan of Miss Hoshina's books. They are amazing."

"Is that so?" An opague grin unintentionally slipped onto her face. She gestured for him to sit on the couch next to her. "What do you like about them?"

"Are you doing the asking now?"

"Just answer, jeez."

Tadase hummed. "Perhaps the action scenes that brings the romance to a whole new level. She projects it so... I don't know, the book has this amazing 3D style that brings readers into another world. It is simply fantastic." He shook his head. "I hope she is writing more."

"She is." Amu knew because she was working on another one. Online.

"Oh? So, Miss Manager, how is it going?"

"The story?" Tadase nodded. "Oh, it is going not too well. Utau doesn't have much first hand experience in love." She covered her mouth as a reflex.

"Is that somethig that isn't supposed to leak out?" asked Tadase with a raised brow. "It's okay. I'm not letting it escape my lips."

Amu let out a forced laugh that threatened to make her choke. She swallowed. Hopefully he wasn't, because if info leaks out, she might not be able to discard the trashy drafts."Then I'm counting on you, Tadase."

"Can I say something? It might offend you but, I mean it." Tadase stood up. "I have this strange feeling that you actually have more talent than Utau does."

"Uhhh..." That rendered Amu speechless for a few seconds. "Thanks?" But of course she was. The true author behind these stories was actually her.

"You have writing skills. Tell me the truth, do you write stories without Miss Hoshina knowing?"

"... What makes you think I write stories?"

"It's just a guess, but..." He took her hand and ran his own on her calloused fingers, massaging every bump and bruise she had. "You have blisters from holding a pen or pencil too much over the middle finger, there. The sides of your hands have little blotches of ink from rubbing over the paper. And your eyes..." The blue orbs stared into Amu's and he held her gaze. "They give off all these little secrets you hold."

Amu dropped her gaze and laughed, shaking off the uncomfortable atmosphere. "You think too much. Playing detective now?"

"Well, that used to be my favorite game when I was about six."

"Ah." Amu snaked a hand into her hair and combed it back so her bangs wouldn't block her eyesight. "Maybe let's leave this topic for now. I believe you will know later why I have these pair of author's hands." She had a feeling she would tell him someday if possible, but this feeling of trust towards a stranger was not normal. She decided to leave it for later.

"So, do you want to hang out sometime?" asked Tadase out of the blue. "If you could, that would be amazing. If not, I fully respect your decision."

"I kinda love you right now, with the good looks and chivalric personality," joked Amu, and Tadase laughed. "So yeah, exchange phone numbers and email? Remember your disguise when we meet again, big star. I wouldn't want some despicable paparazzi to follow me everywhere just because I am mistaken for your girlfriend or something."

"We will just officially date then."

Amu wagged her finger at the teen and smiled. "Here's my phone number. Hey, got any idea how much I can earn by giving away a celeb's phone number?"

Tadase mimicked a glare. "Don't you dare, Hinamori."

Amu laughed. "We will see each other later then, hot stuff." She opened the door for him to get through after he finished redoing his disguises. "Wow, you just look so different."

"I know." Tadase smiled and headed for the door. "Can't have a lady open the door for me, can I?" Amu laughed and let him hold the door.

"By the way, leave your books here. I will make Utau sign them for you and leave a personal note. See you next time."

"Yes, till next time my dear beauty."

Amu grinned and shook her head as she closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Ah, fuck, have I lost then yet?" Ikuto panted. "Damn persistent fangirls." He coughed a little and headed towards a small door.<p>

"Wherever this leads to, I don't care. As long as it gets me out of this dreaded place."

He twisted the doorknob and saw something like a dressing room. There werea few mirrors, a confy table and couches... then he realized, sitting in one of the couches were one of the hottest girls he had ever seen. Her short, pink hair was tied up, and her white shirt and pants gave off the sinister vibe that made her look sexy as hell.

Well, he sure as hell wouldn't mind she was a fan.

"Hey baby, you free tonight?"

The girl looked up in annoyance. "This place is off limits for guests. Do you have a staff ID?"

Ikuto groaned. Did she just ignore the fact that some big time star had entered the room? Alone? With her? "How bout you give me permission?" he purred. "C'mon sweetheart."

The girl's eyes widened, and for a second Ikuto thought his flirting worked. But then she started narrowing her eyes and he thought otherwise. "You! Your name. Give me your name."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What, heard of it now?"

To his surprise, the young woman dropped whatever she was reading and approached him in what seemed like a red shade of fury. She lunged for him and he gasped. Never had he thought she could be so aggressive.

"You give me that bullshit. Coming here to attract attention? Know what? Fuck off! Hoshina Utau was holding a signing event here, why are you stealing all her fans on purpose?"

"Whoa hey." Ikuto quickly flicked their positions, pinning her to the wall. He lowered his head and breathed into her neck, smirking as he felt the other shiver. "Chill, alright?"

A loud yelp was heard when the girl struck her leg in between Ikuto's thighs.

"Ow! Fuck! Damned woman!"

The girl pushed him outside of the room and slammed the door in his face.

"Screw you, loser!" He heard her yell from inside.

"Who screwed her mind?" muttered Ikuto before pulling down his cap and headed outside the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope. I hope. I hope I didn't screw <em>your <em>mind.**

**Review for more updates okay my loves? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Got a diploma violin exam the following week along with chinese history as a bonus, hurray. If you ask why I'm in front of my computer typing, I'll just say it's because I'm a dedicated writer (and definitely ****_not _****a dedicated student). **

**Be prepared for OOCness, esp for Tadase. **

* * *

><p>"I just met a sexy woman who wouldn't bat an eyelash at my flirting," said Ikuto, sighing.<p>

"Really? REALLY?" Dan gawked at him, clutching his stomach and rolling on the floor in guffaws.

James mimicked a swoon. "Mon Dieu! It's the end of the world!" He dropped to his knees, hands over his head. "The punishment for Ikuto the Great!"

"Fuck off." Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Women."

Even Loren grinned. "My, finally." Ikuto groaned at his friends' responses. If he was ever gonna meet her again, he would torment her with his killer flirting skills.

If he has a target, he never fails to strike it in the middle.

"I saw Miss Hoshina's manager just now. She's amazing," said Tadase, strolling into the room and smiling as he closed the door. "And pretty too."

"Well you missed the great part about Ikuto being dumped by a woman who won't fall for his superb flirting skills." Dan was still recovering from his laughter, wiping away the tears at the corner of his eyes. "Now I tell you, she's a legend."

"You got turned down?" Ikuto despised the look of amusement on Tadase's face. "Ha."

Ikuto wagged his finger at the yellow haired boy who had a smug grin on his face. "Not so quick boy. I haven't showed her my true skills yet."

"You planning to meet her again!?" Tadase looked even more amused. "Okay. Bring a camcorder to record the process, I think we need it on Youtube for the comedy hits."

* * *

><p>Amu heard a scream from upstairs. Horrified, she dashed up and flung the door open, only to find her dear sister jumping up and down in front of the computer screen.<p>

"_Take me down with you, wherever you go, I shall follow~" _sang Utau, cupping her cheeks with a humongous grin playing on her lips.

Amu sighed. "Chill, I can't focus on my new novel, and you scared me to hell. Don't ever do that again."

"Don't you know a word called 'fangirling'!? I'm doing that because Easter's violinist is so fucking hot!"

"Violinist?" Amu's eyes widened, not sure of what she'd really heard. "Easter!?"

"Yeah, Tsukiyomi Ikuto! He's awesome, good at singing, good at dancing, and most importantly, he plays violin. How on earth can someone be so good at everything!? Oh, and then there's Tadase, who's too beautiful for my taste. Oh, by the way, I was screaming because they uploaded a new video on fb and it looks so good."

"Utau." Amu's tone was urgent and tinted with fury. "First of all, lower your voice or I'll seal your mouth shut. Secondly, Tsukiyomi was that son of a bitch who ruined your signing event."

"He came?" Utau's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my gosh did he really? That's wonderful! Do you think he came for my signing event? Or maybe he wanted to see me- oh gosh I'm so hyped up right now I can't even think right!" she squealed with overloaded enthusiasm.

Amu grabbed her sister's arm to stop her from jumping around. "That's not the main point. The main point is that he _completely ruined_ your signing event."

"Oh, lord. Who cares. That stupid signing event wasn't going well anyways. The reporters didn't come after it either, probably because it sucked." Utau rolled her eyes and wiggled her arm out of Amu's grasp.

"Fuck you. The trouble I've gone through to arrange this for you, and you're blaming the signing event for being suckish? Does it ever occur to you that it went unsuccessful only because _Tsukiyomi Ikuto ruined your signing event?_"

"Er, anyone would want a hot violinist to ruin your fucking boring signing event," Utau said, throwing Amu a frown. "Now get outta my room. I swear I'll keep quiet so you better keep your nose out of my business sister. And work on your fucking novel."

Amu's jaw dropped as Utau pushed her out of the room. She stared, dazed, as the door slammed shut in front of her.

_It's entirely your fault, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Entirely your fault. Fuck you and your fame._ Amu gritted her teeth and barged down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Amu, you're uh, very very very early today. So you need help with your online writing website?" said Nagehiko, raising a brow.<p>

"No. I need you to help me hack a fanpage."

"Sounds fun. Why would you do that? Oh wait, if you're trying to hack your own fanpage, don't bother-"

"Easter."

Nagehiko's lips broke into a smug grin. "Ah, girl heaven. Never thought you had it in you."

"Nope. I need to hack that fucking mailbox and make my mail to him stand out. I'm holding a grudge against him, and I want to make him pay for what he did. Don't look at me like that, I'm not telling you what happened."

Nagehiko sighed. "Fine." He turned on his laptop and his fingers flew over the keyboard. "Easter. Specific member?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Nagehiko entered the letters and yawned. "Too easy. They should put up a protective wall at least. Man, fanpages these days suck."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Right. Stop showing off your skills and get on with it please."

"I'm done already! Geez. Tell me what you want to write to him?"

"Oh, maybe "FUCK YOU SON OF A BITCH" in caps? Oh wait, I've got a better one. "DAMN YOU IF ONLY I COULD TEAR YOU ANOTHER ASSHOLE"."

He looked at her as though she were crazy. "Make up your mind."

"Fineeeeeeeeee," dragged Amu reluctantly, lips forming a small pout. "Just put "'xxxxxx' (telephone no.) call me if you dare fucking shit"

"Whoa, okay." Nagehiko grinned. "If you want to."

"Yeah, send it now."

"Alright alright, stop bugging me. Am doing it." Nagehiko pressed the send button and leaned back. "You seem like you want attention from this guy."

"I do, of course. I want him to know how big a trouble he's in."

"What a freak you are," said Nagehiko, shaking his head. "Why am I even friends with you?"

Amu grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Cuz I'm awesome."

* * *

><p>"Wow." Tadase grinned. "Interesting. Someone hacked our fanpage."<p>

"Who?" Ikuto waved for Tadase to scoot over and stared at the computer screen. "Oh, wow."

"Someone must really hate you, eh." Tadase smiled at the blinking capitalized words on the screen that was in rainbow colour. "This is amazing."

"I am so calling whoever this is." Ikuto took his mobile and started dialling the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is the IC Mental Institution, may I help you?"

Ikuto cursed. "Sorry, wrong number." He cut the line.

Tadase had overheard the conversation and immediately bursted into laughter. "Mental institution!" he repeated, doubling over. "What a humorous fan."

"Screw this." Ikuto facepalmed. "Call Dan and tell him to fix this. And tell him to track down the origin of the message." When Tadase didn't budge, he shoved him. "Like, now."

* * *

><p>"He caressed my face with such gentle lovingness it hurt. I was barely able to reject him and it killed me to see the bloodsmear at the corner of his head," read Amu. She groaned and kicked the table. "What the fuck is wrong with the girl character? Women should be strong! Damnit, I'm starting to hate on my own characters."<p>

"Ohmigosh Amu," squealed Utau on the other side of the room. "Ikuto posted a picture of himself on the fanpage to show his apologies for the hacking. He's adorable!"

"What." Amu quickly scurried over. "Lemme see."

On the top of the fanpage was his selfie and a message, which wrote: Dear fans, we are terribly sorry for what happened to the site. This is a photo of me for all of you. And to the hcker out there, if you are such a big fan of mine, it would be better if you told me that kindly."

"The hacker was such an attention seeker, geez." Utau sighed, oblivious to the clenched fist next to her. "But if I had superb hacking skills, I would've told him to call me too."

Amus said nothing, turned on her heels, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah screw it im entering a writing competition for the theme "Reborn" does anyone have any ideas? If you do please pm me or kik me at serena_sys thanks babes<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back like a rebel before the hectic exam period**

* * *

><p>"Attention seeking? Me, attention seeking? What nonsense- ugh!" Amu groaned and stomped into the computer room, meeting a very startled Nagehiko.<p>

"What, you got rejected?"

"Fuck off." Amu rolled her eyes. "Open the fan site."

Nagehiko's eyes shifted curiously on the screen and his eyes widened within a few clicks. Laughter erupted in the room.

_Smack._

"Okay, okay." Nagehiko held his hands up, lips split into a huge grin. "I'm sorry boss, I'm sorry."

"Like, no. Get it off. Get the selfie off. Now."

"I'm surprised you even know what a selfie is. You rarely go on the internet," muttered Nagehiko, shaking his head.

"What? I go on writing websites!"

"You heard yourself."

"You expect me to go on social websites? What's Tumblr anyway, an online shop that sells tumblers? That's just stupid. Tell me what it is."

Nagehiko stared at Amu, who looked extremely interested with wide, curious eyes. Oh dear. She really had no idea.

"Are you for real?"

Amu smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Nagehiko blinked, went back to the screen, and completely ignored her attempts at asking him the definitions of a few popular social websites.

"Fine, I give up," grumbled Amu. "Are you taking it off?"

"They put up a wall, those smart brats. I'll have a hard time taking it down." A scroll of binary numbers appeared on the screen and Nagehiko's brows creased at the confusing sight. "What on earth is this?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Nagehiko sighed. "You, who know nothing about computers, can back off now. And in the meantime, check out what Tumblr is. It's T-U-M-B-L-R, alright? Don't spell it wrong. Off you go."

* * *

><p>"I just received a call from Dan. I think we've got the hacker," said Ikuto, connecting his phone with the charger. "Whoever the hacker is, rest in peace."<p>

"What if it's a 'he'?" teased Tadase with a goofy grin on his face.

Ikuto shot him a look and went back to tuning his violin.

A burst of laughter caught Ikuto off guard and he nearly dropped his precious violin. "Watch it, brat!" he yelled at Tadase.

"Wait, you have to see this!" said Tadase in between guffaws. "It... it's a he!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"They found out my online identity already, and they've confirmed the age and gender, but they have no access to my information," said Nagehiko with a smug grin on his lips.<p>

"Are you sure?" Amu said worriedly. "Are you really, really sure?"

"What, worried about me?"

"Are you an idiot or what?" Amu looked at him as if he were crazy. "You wrote my mobile as the password of the computer!"

The smile disappeared from Nagehiko's lips.

"Uh oh," said Nagehiko, a hand on his mouth.

* * *

><p>"I've got the user's password on the computer, and it looks like a sort of mobile number. Do you want to try calling it or what? I don't know if the person is gonna listen or whatever. I'd suggest you threaten him a bit about giving it to the cops and the press or something."<p>

"Nah, it's not a big deal," replied Ikuto into the phone. "What's the number?"

After he wrote down a series of numbers, he cut the line. "I've gotcha, boy. Don't mess with our band anymore."

He dialled the number and waited for the person to pick up the call.

* * *

><p>Amu and Nagehiko stared at the phone in anxiety. The sinister <em>briinnggggggg <em>kept on going as they exchanged glances at each other.

"Nope, you're answering that, Miss Hinamori," said Nagehiko, raising his hands. "I want no part in this."

"No way, you gotta answer that. You're the one who hacked the website!"

"You told me to hack it!"

"I-" It was true. Amu looked at Nagehiko uneasily and slowly picked up the phone, hesitating whether to press the 'answer' button or not.

"But the gender they'd had access to was male!" protested Amu.

"More the reason you have to answer it and make them think it was the wrong number!"

"Oh." Another _briiinnnnggg_ rang in her ears as a smile spread on her lips. "Oooh. Right. I guess I can have a little fun."

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"_Hi honey, looking for a partner? Ooh, your voice sounds sexy as hell." _

"Uh, excuse me?" Ikuto bit his lip. Damn. The voice was hot. "I think I've got the wrong number."

"_Really? Aw, that's a pity. But have you got time over the weekend? We can, you know. Play around a bit." _More giggles.

Ikuto almost groaned. It had been a while since he'd been to the club because of his hectic schedule, and he missed all the fun.

_"So are you free?"_

"Club Delirium. I go there all the time. If we're fated, we'll meet there."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and he smirked. Time to speak up if you are the true culprit, buddy.

Then there was a sharp intake of breath loud enough for him to hear. "_Oh, mi gosh. I go there a lot too! I'm so gonna meet you there. I guess it's good to sometimes go on the beagle website- I mean, omegle, haha, to meet hotties like you!"_

Ikuto blinked a few times. "So it's a yes?"

_"Yes, if we're fated, of course!" _

"Fated?" Ikuto facepalmed. "Alright. Weekend. If we're, uh, fated."

__"Yay,__ bye!"

"So, what happened?" asked Tadase, confused at the strange replies Ikuto gave.

"I think... whoever was on the phone just lowered my IQ."

* * *

><p>"Beagle? Are you for real?"<p>

"I don't know, sorry." Amu shrugged. "What is that website anyway?" She snatched the piece of paper and frowned. It was the script Nagehiko wrote for her earlier during the call.

"Omegle. Please. I don't even want to talk to you," said Nagehiko, rolling his eyes. "Get away from my sight."

"Okay, okay." Amu slowly walked towards the door.

"Hey, but are you really gonna meet him? Club Delirium's down the street. And it's a superstar, for god's sake."

"I dunno." Amu poked her tongue out. "But if I do meet him, I will make a mess of him."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I'm learning midsummer night's dream and malapropism and word puns and shit, so put up with my nasty jokes.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Utau choked on her coffee, and Amu hurried to her side, patting her back.

"You're going to _that_ fucking _club!?"_ she exclaimed after recovering.

"Er, yeah... is it really that bad?"

"Holy shit," Utau turned on her heels, stormed to her wardrobe and flung open the door to fumble through a great variety of clothing. There were tops (some much too revealing for Amu's taste) shorts, skirts (too short) and a wide range of dresses suitable for different occasions.

"Here." Utau threw a few pieces of black, glittery clothing at her sister and crouched down to look for the boxes of shoes hidden beneath the wardrobe. "The stockings are in the third drawer. Do you need a new bra?"

When she saw how confused Amu was, she sighed. "Forget it."

"Wait, why would I need a new _bra?"_ Amu said, changing from being confused to being horrified. "No no no, I am not gonna wear any revealing clothing, alright? You hear me there? Hello?"

"The clothing isn't the point. Are you gonna _sleep_ with anyone tonight?"

Amu threw her hands up. "Hell no! Fuck, why would you think that?"

"Cuz you haven't drank before. And you're going to Club Delirium. It's one of the craziest clubs. You see that from the name, don't you. Who knows what will happen." Utau shrugged. "Last time I got drunk I- nevermind." She wrinkled her nose at the horrific memory.

"Don't tell me you fucking slept with... what was your ex's name again... Kukai?"

Utau blushed. "No! I mean, er..." Eager to change the subject, she pulled out a pair of stilettos from a box. "Ta-da, you're gonna wear these."

"But I seriously can't balance in high heels!" groaned Amu.

Utau rolled her eyes. "If I can, you can. Rock that outfit girl."

"I will...?" Amu gave her an unsure smile before reaching for the door.

"Eh, wait."

"Hm?"

"Why exactly are you going to a place filled with the smell of hormones?"

* * *

><p>"Oh dear." Tadase grimaced. "Don't tell me you're going to that club again."<p>

"Club Delirium? Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just please, please don't make a mess again. You know how the paparazzi are nowadays." Tadase looked at him with narrowed eyes. "No more scandals."

"Okay, okay!" Ikuto raised his hands. "No scandals."

"You better keep your word, buddy, or you're screwed. Please put on proper disguises, and let me repeat, _proper_ disguises. No more revealing who you are, alright? And have you booked the club yet?"

"Yes, the whole club is filled with my own people," said Ikuto, giving Tadase a thumbs up.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fine," groaned Tadase. "Come back before, I don't know, three. I don't want you playing till morning."

"Sure mom," teased Ikuto, before slipping into the room to change.

"Ugh, that bastard," muttered Tadase. ''He better not forget what happened last time he got tracked down at the club.''

* * *

><p>"Wait, isn't this a little too short?" Amu tugged on the edges of the black dress that hugged her curves and was at the length of her thighs. "Don't you have something more decent? Maybe a nice black shirt?"<p>

"I have nothing of the such, my dear sister. And no one looks decent at a club, alright? Believe me, if you appear decent, you'll immediately be sent out. By a bunch of whores, probably."

"I don't want to go now," said Amu uneasily. "The stockings are too tight, and the heels are killing me."

Amu couldn't tell Utau to go in her place because the story she'd fed her wasn't real. She'd told her that she'd been asked out by a dude in college. Utau took in the lie like it was truly possible and Amu only sighed in relief.

And of course, she has to have revenge on this cocky popstar. This was another reason Utau couldn't go in her place (though she gladly would've let her of it wasn't for revenge. After all, she wasn't some sex thirsty slut.)

"Oh but you have to! You must really like him to agree to go to a club." Utau giggled. "I've never dreamed of you going to the club or even be close to going to one. Well I guess people change, don't they." She gave Amu a nudge and Amu mentally puked. Dating a popstar at a club? Romantic it must seem, but that wasn't how Amu saw it. She practically thought of the club as a battlefield.

Now if you think like Amu does, it's not romantic at all. One dies and the other lives.

I'm gonna beat you, she thought. You're going to hell, Tsukiyomi.

* * *

><p>"Hey, if you see a new girl standing outside requesting for me, notify me," said Ikuto, grinning at the burly man before him. Sain was a nice guy even though he looked tough and big. That was why he got the job as Ikuto's personal "bodyguard". Now he got the job of standing outside the club to scare everyone off. Ikuto's guests all knew Sain so they weren't the least terrified of him. "You'll know the difference between sluts and the paparazzi by their appearances, won't you?"<p>

Sain gave him a smile (that did not look like one) and a thumbs up. Ikuto nodded and entered the club, looking for his favorite room wgile he greeted the usual people. Of course, there were whores, sluts, and men thirsty for sex, but it didn't matter as long as they didn't bother him. He'd usually invite a few girls to his private room to relieve boredom.

And this time it was three girls' turn. Two were blondies, and the other a brunette. They wore sluttish and revealing clothing like how everybody at this club did. Ikuto shrugged. They were mere playthings to him.

"So, Ikuto-sama, who's your new toy?" One of the blondes purred. "Is she pretty?"

"She probably won't be prettier than you girls," he said to them while flashing his charming smile. They giggled and went to fetch some liquor and food for him.

Ikuto sighed. They bored him. He used to sleep with the girls too, but things got bad when he had a scandal a few years ago. Since then, he hasn't gone farther than kissing them in the club. Of course, his awareness for the paparazzi had increased after the scandal. No way was he allowing anyone to ruin his reputation.

He frowned as one of the guards in suits approached him"Mr. Tsukiyomi, I think one of the pesky paparazzi girls are here. Sain is taking care of it, so he tells you not to worry."

Ikuto raised a brow. "A girl?"

"Yes, she's wearing a black skirt and a white shirt. She certainly does not look like a a usual club customer."

Ikuto laughed. "I'll go shut her mouth up. Show me the way."

* * *

><p>"Let... me... go!" Amu gritted her teeth and struggled from the grasp of the big man holding her. She managed to slip free because of her thin body and punched him in the gut, earning a grunt to her satisfaction. She jad, in fact, learnt kung fu and all sorts of martial arts for fun, and finally could put it to use.<p>

But things did not look good. The man looked angered and all powered up. How she wished she'd listened to Utau.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Changing out of these clothing, of course! I don't want anyone to mistaken me as a slut, and besides, I hate wearing revealing clothing."_

_Utau's jaw dropped as Amu chose to wear her normal white shirt and a black pencil skirt. "But you're trying to please a man, not going to work!"_

_"It's okay, I'm planning to dump him anyway," grumbled Amu."I don't want to seduce anyone on the streets either."_

_"But you're going to Club Delilirium! It's the kind of club that's close to being a strip club, you know? People really are going to throw you out because of your clothing, and I'm not even joking."_

"_Ha well screw them for their tastes! I look down on those lowly bitches anyways. I'd judo throw anyone trying to throw me out._" _Amu sighed in relief as she changed into her most comfortable clothing. "Besides, he never should have asked me to go to a strip club. I'm just gonna embarrass him by wearing something that's the least revealing and appealing.__"_

_"I don't get it," said Utau, confused. "You sounded like you were trying to please this dude earlier and now you sound like you abhor him."_

_"That's 'cos I do abhor him." Amu smiled her baffled sister. "Toodles and wish me luck."_

Oh yes, she definitely needed the luck. Now the man was staring at her like she was his worst enemy in the world.

"Please leave immediately, or we'll drag you out by force," said the man, his voice low and dangerous.

Amu bit her lip and hesitated on doing so.

* * *

><p>Ikuto was eager to see who this "hot looking seventeen year old reporter" was. He opened the door and saw Sain grabbing the wrist of a familiar pinkette.<p>

Ikuto looked more closely and grinned in surprise and satisfaction. "Oh, if it isn't the woman who had the guts to kick a popstar's balls at the commercial center."

The pinkette stopped struggling and looked at him in disgust. "Oh, if it isn't the guy who got his balls kicked at the commercial center."

Ikuto shook his head and laughed. How amusing and interesting this woman was. "Sain, you can put her down now. She's mine."

Sain nodded and let her go, and the pinkette grunted and rubbed her sore wrist. "Damn you and your frivolous set of guards," she muttered. "Not to mention you're guarding a club."

"Why don't we go inside?" said Ikuto, gesturing towards the door. "I must make up for your minor injuries."

"I have no injuries, thank you very much. And get your hand off my shoulder, I can walk fine alone."

Ikuto shrugged and let her follow him into the club. He noticed that a few men stared at her beautiful body and smirked when she was too busy glaring at him. At least her attention was entirely devoted to him.

The girls earlier approached them as soon as they caught sight of her. He noticed them staring at her with envy and snorted. Women were like that. Once they get envious, they had the nastiest expressions.

"So this is your new plaything, Ikuto-sama?" The brunette said with a jealous glance at the pinkette. "Surely she won't last long?"

"Of course she won't, aren't I right, Ikuto-sama?" A blonde said, batting her eyelashes at him. He raised a brow and looked behind to see the pinkette's reactions to the three women.

To his surprise, she snorted. "You three must have great experience to have such confidence when saying that."

The triplet's expressions immediately turned stormy. "Say what?"

"At least I'm quite different from you all, since I still have a long sleeved white top over my bra," she said, expression relaxed as if she were enjoying it. "Who exactly are you trying to please? Him? Even when he considers women as toys?"

"You... Ugh!" The brunette crossed her arms. "We'll let you go this time since Ikuto-sama is looking. Remember, you will not last long." She stormed off with the two blondes trailing her.

"You are a disgusting creature," said the pinkette, staring at the three sluts who now clung to other men.

"Let's say I grew up in a disgusting society," said Ikuto, impressed at her attitude earlier but showed no signs of it on his face.

The pinkette stared at him and said nothing as they entered one of the club rooms.

Ikuto shut the door.

"So tell me your name and what exactly you are doing at my club."

* * *

><p>"You own the club? Hah, no wonder." Amu took in the sight of her surroundings. The room was nicely decorated in a shade of blue and black, with the dim and comfortable lights gently bringing out a relaxing atmosphere. She sank down in the luxurious couch. "My name is Hina-"<p>

Amu frowned. Wait, why did she have to tell him? She was under no obligation to. "Why do you need to know?"

"I just saved you from being kicked out with great injuries. And I rented the whole club tonight. Shouldn't I at least know your name and intentions?"

Amu hated the fact that he was right at this point. She grimaced. "Hinamori Amu. I came because..." She trailed off and she recalled what she'd said at the phone.

"Were you the one on the phone on Thursday?" said Ikuto, his expression turning from amused to unreadable.

"What if I was?" challenged Amu.

"That makes sense. You acted like you hated me so much when you first met me." He frowned. "Why, though?"

"Because you ruined Hoshina Utau's signing event!"

Ikuto sighed. "Who is Hoshina Utau to you?"

"A very annoying sister who constantly makes people worry."

Ikuto laughed and shook his head. "So you're telling me you're a world famous writer's sister now? I never knew you were the type of person to lie to get someone else's approval."

He jumped when she slammed the table. "Is it so unbelievable to you? Why would I want to please you?"

"Because I'm a pop star." He'd said it so naturally that Amu wanted to slap him for his cockiness.

Amu sighed in defeat and decided to give up convincing him. "Alright, if you don't believe me, then fine. Consider me her biggest fan. You completely ruined her first signing event by snatching away all her fans. Did you know she got so unhappy she refused to meet the reporters?"

"I did not do it on purpose," said Ikuto, sounding bored. Amu glared, annoyed at his insolent attitude. "My disguises were pushed off in the midst of the commotion."

"And Tadase's weren't?" She muttered quietly.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." She decided to keep her meeting with Tadase a secret. "I told my friend to hack your fanpage."

"I figured as much." Ikuto leaned forward till their faces were only inches apart. Amu barely managed to hold his intense gaze. "You seem to like to seek my attention."

"No." Amu's response was firm. "I want to tell you that, being famous does not mean you can be a cocky bastard. Utau's books will surely beat your fame."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Read the old series Love Game. It was published under the name of Uma. It is the best series she's ever written, but it never got famous because it wasn't published under her name. If you still think your pop culture is better than such a great series, I admit defeat." Love Game was her best piece of work yet. Amu was actually quite angry that no one appreciated it. If she could get Ikuto a famous pop star, to like it, then her work will be promoted and people would have the chance to appreciate it.

"I will take up your challenge then." A sudden gesture took her by surprise. He flipped her over on the couch and was immediately on top of her. "I like you already."

"No." Amu pushed him away, throwing him a disgusted look. "You like my face and my body. Not me."

She sat up, reached for the door, and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Amu you sassy bitch. I like your attitude girl. And this chap consists of 2k words lol. A day to remember. The longest chapter written in my history of long chapters was written in the midst of the exam period<strong>

**I am such a rebel.**


End file.
